Come With Me Tonight
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Ino is a goddess in beauty, a siren in bed, and a back-stabbing bitch once she's gotten what she wants. I learnt this the hard way, and was majorly hurt, but I'm moving on, ladies of Konoha watch out! SakuIno, SakuAya, AU-ish, STRONG YURI SCENES!


**Come With Me Tonight**

**Disclaimer: **Okay so no I don't own Naruto, it would be A LOT different if I did.

**Warnings:** Major sex/toys/69/etc, okay so graphical language in chapter two, minor but still graphic scenes in chapter one. Just, chapter two is a lot more extreme so if this shocked you don't go further!

**Summary:** Ino is a goddess in beauty, a siren in bed, and a back-stabbing bitch once she's gotten what she wants. I learnt this the hard way, and was majorly hurt, but I'm moving on, ladies of Konoha watch out! SakuIno, SakuAya, AU-ish, STRONG YURI SCENES!

**Authors Note:** Okay well to my amazing requester I hope you like the first chapter, no need to worry the second will be much more graphic and much longer, anyway hope you like this one for now.

AND A LAST WARNING THERE IS DILDOS AND GIRL ON GIRL DON'T LIKE? TURN BACK!

**Chapter One- I Can Move On!**

Ino is beautiful, her long blond hair, hear stunning figure, he amazing personality. Just amazing inside and out, so when I finally gained the courage to approach her I was amazed to have her agree. It was short and simple, and we were young, something she constantly uses as an excuse now whenever this topic comes up.

Laying back in my bed I try to resist the temptation as our first and only night flashes through my mind, my sexual drive has been so much higher lately due to my continued ignorance of it. But I've had enough, so what if it was only a one night stand? That doesn't mean that getting off to it is forbidden right?

Nodding I reach over to my draw and pull it open, I pull out a slightly rumbled sheet of paper, the writing on it almost faded as I read the words out loud. Placing it on the wall I quickly clap my hands and smile at the quick snap that ricochets around the room, knowing that the silencing jutsu is complete I roll over and pull my box out from under the bed, shuffling trough it I finally pull out my violet dildo I brought when I first started fantasising about Ino. Rolling back onto my back I place it beside me.

"Just one time Sakura, then you're going to move on and find someone amazing!" I mutter to myself, getting comfortable I reach my hand down and slide my middle finger past my lips, rubbing my clitoris and shivering at the buzzing sensation before allowing myself to think back.

"_Are you sure about this Ino?" I ask as I wander over to the bed, Ino lays in front of me her glorious body bared to the air as I strip off my bra and panties. _

"_Of course Sakura, come get me~" She purrs, daringly reaching between her legs and rubbing her clit before slipping a finger into herself. Shivering in delight at the erotic sight I slink over to my blonde and lie down beside her, adding my own finger to her cunt as I connect our lips. Rubbing mine against hers I slide my tongue against her lips and sigh happily when she instantly grants me entrance. _

_Slipping my tongue in I map out her mouth, relishing the way she shivers and moans under me, adding another finger I start thrusting faster, loving the way she breaks the kiss to moan. But my attention only shifts to her elegant neck, lowering my head I kiss my way down to the base, my free hand reaches for the vibrator I have on the table. _

_Sitting up I take in Ino's blushing form, the way her cunt drips onto by sheets and her breath puffs out her bruised lips. _

"_How far can I go Ino?" I purr, licking the vibrator to lubricate it some before teasing her entrance with its tip. She squirms a bit at the cold plastic feel before mewling and trying to make it enter her._

"_Ah~ N-no dildos, I-I want to k-keep my virgin-ITY~!" The end of her sentence is blended with a gasp as I insert the small vibrator, turning it on minimum. I try to not let my disappointment show as I wriggle the toy around inside her. But my saddened thoughts are easily blown away when I feel a cool finger suddenly slide into me making my back arch._

_I'm already dripping from arousal so Ino easily slips to fingers into me as she scisors my opening. When I meet her gaze its filled with lust and I connect our lips again, I thrust my tongue into her mouth in sync with my movements of the vibrator, all my plans mentally going through editing as I take out all the dildos and strap ons._

_I wonder how many times she will want to come? Grinning into the kiss I push back on her fingers and allow myself to release a moan, she breaks the kiss again but this time she moves her head down my neck, nibbling on my ear for a moment before moving onto the hollow space between my shoulder and neck._

_As she sucks my base I bring my free hand up and play with her pink nipples, she arches into the touch and as a result pushes her fingers deeper inside me._

"_Ah~ Ino~ yes~" I moan out, thrusting back onto her as I turn the vibrator up, her moan is loud and I'm glad I set up the sound barrier as I lean down and take her nipples into my mouth, fondling her free boob in my hand. _

"_Mmmm~ Sakura~" I feel her thin fingers twist into my hair and I realise shes about to climax, shuffling down I eagerly lick her clit, thrusting the vibrator faster as I turn it up to full blast. Moans and gasps of pleasure escape her mouth non-stop as she thrusts into my mouth. I feel my stomach clench and my eyes roll as she screams my name, her sweet nectar filling my mouth as I draw out her orgasm, reaching a hand down to my own cunt to finger myself as my climax breaches just form tasting her._

"Ahh~ Yes~! Mnnn~!" I thrust the dildo as fast as I can as I reach my own climax the memory of Ino's face, taste, voice, everything filling my mind as I lose control. Slowing my thrusting down I take deep gulps of air, my heated cheeks slowly cool down and I slowly pull the toy out of myself. Pulling it up I bring it into my mouth and suck it clean of my juices, pushing all thoughts of Ino into a dark corner of my mind I lock them away and roll onto my side.

Placing the dildo on the bench to properly clean later I grab my mini planning calendar, flipping it over I read that I have planned to see Naruto at the ramen stand tomorrow before he leaves on his weeklong mission. Sighing I don't bother cleaning up, knowing tomorrow is laundry day anyway I climb under my sheets nude and close my eyes.

_Positive thoughts._

_Tomorrow you will go find a new lover!_

_Sitting up I look down at her panting and reddened body, she reaches a hand up t_

{[]}

Yuki- So this is a request from an amazing follower of mine, its my first Yuri, and hell no its not finished! There's another chapter to come and I can promise it will be longer and definitely filled with much more smut! So until then sweet fantasies!

Xx Yuki xX


End file.
